


First Time

by Pinklady6457



Series: Ace and Selena [1]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Ace has a dick piercing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinklady6457/pseuds/Pinklady6457
Summary: Ace and Selena fuck for the first time.
Relationships: Ace Copular/Original Character(s)
Series: Ace and Selena [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723024
Kudos: 3





	First Time

Selena laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling, debating to herself. It... has been a while since she’s slept with someone. Years actually, but that was because she didn’t want to have sex, she didn’t want fugly, drunk frat boys all over her. But now, after nearly four years of voluntary celibacy, she’s beginning to reconsider, and of course the person she’s thinking about is her roommate, Ace Copular.

Ace wasn’t a very good person, his persona on the TV show he “stars in” isn’t all that far from his real personality, perhaps a bit worse since he isn’t on a children’s television show, more vulgar and crude. He sold drugs, weed and coke, and he used them himself, and he’s only nineteen. But despite those flaws, he wasn’t that bad, to her at least.

He visited her often when she worked at the strip club. She didn’t like being touched and never did touchy things like lap dances for anyone... and he respected that. He even slapped a few guys who were being touchy with her. They talked a lot and they both had a similar sense of humor. She always knew he was attracted to her, he always stared at her, thinking he was being sneaky. Especially when she would wear just a string thong and matching high heels (almost always Jimmy Choo Anouks). So it probably wouldn’t be an issue asking him to sleep with her...

Selena walked up to her vanity and stared at herself in the mirror as she began to brush out her wavy brunette hair. Her blue eyes were big and the long eyelashes made her seem almost innocent. She applied some Vaseline on her full lips to make them shine. She wore a pajama set, a baby pink tank top and matching shorts, both tight on her body and made her large breasts, hips and butt more apparent. And the top was cropped to show off her tight stomach and belly button ring. She decided that it’d be worth a try. If not, at least she has her dildo and rabbit vibe.

Selena walked to Ace’s room, her long legs making her strides look elegant... she was five feet nine inches. She reached to his door, knocking on it. Ace soon opened it, wearing a T shirt and boxers.

“Hey Selena,” his eyes quickly scanned her body up and down. “Do you need anything?”

Selena took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “Ace... I don’t know how to phrase it without sounding like a total sap, wanna fuck me?”

Ace’s expression immediately turned to one of surprise, his eyes went wide and he leaned back as if she threatened him. “What did you say?”

“Wanna fuck?”

“Yes.” Well that was easy.

Ace wrapped his arms around her and picked her up with ease. Selena chuckled and wrapped her legs around his waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He walked them to his bed and laid Selena on the mattress instantly going into kiss her and Selena reciprocated, running her hands in his hair as he brought them further on to the bed. Ace pulled away from the kiss to go to her neck, suckling and gently kissing the skin. Even though Selena didn’t put perfume on before coming in, he could still smell her J’adore perfume on her neck. “You smell so good...”

Ace pulled away to help Selena remove her top, her nipples were big and hard by now. Ace moved his hands to her beckoning breasts. Ace was playing with her nipples, pinching them lightly and rolling them around his fingers as Selena moaned. Ace moved down to kiss her breasts, sucking on the nipples as Selena looked down at him, feeling her usual demeanor melt away under Ace’s touch. He pulled away to take off his shirt, revealing some lean muscle and then to remove the boxers as Selena looked upon excitedly.

The length of his cock was fine, longer then average, but not by too much, but the real deal maker was the girth, she could say it was as thick as a salami stick, but she didn’t want to confuse people who’ve only seen skinny ones. His cock was fat and meaty and what made it better were the silver barbell piercings on it.

“Like what you see babe?” Ace smirked and shook it around.

Selena nodded and went to grab it, she almost shivered noting how she was warm it was and that she was almost unable to have her hand wrap around it in it’s entirety. Ace grunted and took her hand off his cock. “Not now babe...” Ace’s hand played with the band of her pink shorts. “Can I take these off?”

“Yes please...” Selena lifted her hips so Ace could easily slide them off, seeing her wet, trimmed, puffy pussy, she didn’t wear any underwear. “You’re so wet...” Ace teased her cunt as Selena moaned and he easily slid his two fingers inside of her, making a come hither motion with them as Selena moaned, tightening herself around him. It didn’t take much to make her cum, once she came due to just playing with her nipples.

Ace was sucking on her nipples when Selena came, and she came hard. Squirting all over his hand. Ace looked at her with surprise, but it was pleasant surprise.

“Doesn’t take much to make you cum, does it?” Ace teased her. “I like that.”

Selena panted and nodded, “And I’m still ready for more, and I want that fat cock inside me now.”

Ace laughed. “Put your ass up, I’m fucking you doggy-style.”

Selena put herself in the position Ace wanted her in, her ass high up and the rest of her body below it, her tits acting as a sort of pillow for her. Selena looked to Ace to see him getting into position right behind her, grabbing his thick cock and just rubbing it against her folds and teasing her clit, she could occasionally feel the metal of his cock piercing. Since she was so wet from cumming already, Selena felt like he could just slip it in her, but he kept teasing her.

“Ace, just fuck me already...” Selena moved her hips against his cock, hoping it’ll slide in eventually.

“Let me savor the moment babe.” Ace said. “I’ve wanted to do this since forever.”

“Then why aren’t you doing it- ah!” Selena gripped the sheets as she felt his thick cock slide in her effortlessly. She felt his piercing right against her tight walls.

”Fuck you’re so tight,” Ace grunted as he grabbed her hips and began to thrust in and out of her. “Like I said, I’ve wanted to do this forever, ever since I took one look at you.” Ace moved one of his hands to her shoulder and Selena turned her head up to see Ace at a better angle as she was just panting and moaning.

“You gotta a face of an angel and a body of a pornstar.” He continued, moving his hips faster, making every other thrust particularly rough. “I especially wanted to fuck you on those days you wore just a thong and those sky high heels, your tits just out and about.” He moved the hand on her shoulder to pinch her nipple hard as she gasped. “You didn’t even try to cover ‘em.”

Selena came almost instantly, squirting all over Ace’s lower body. She moved her face down to bite on the sheets to muffle out her moans. She felt euphoric, cumming over and over again always felt incredible, but with Ace being the one pounding into her instead of her dildo just felt better, like she was getting closer to him.

“You came _again_? And so quickly?” Ace smirked and made a tsking sound. “Every minute I fuck you it just keeps getting better and better.” Ace gave a hard smack to her ass as Selena let out another gasp.

Ace practically got on top of her, interlocking their hands as his toned, skinny body was against her back. He began to thrust wildly again, much to Selena’s delight. His thick cock spreading out her walls so easily while the apadravya piercing hit all her good spots. Selena couldn’t say anything except his name and begs for him to go harder and faster.

Things were beginning to blur, all Selena knew was that Ace was fucking her and she kept cumming over and over, covered in sweat and everything was flustered, her cheeks, breasts, ass cheeks, mons pubis, shoulders, elbows, thighs, arm pits...

After Selena came who knows how many times, Ace pulled out. “Come over here babe, I wanna try something new.”

Selena pulled herself up, shaky and tired, Ace helped her up half way. Selena looked at his still hard cock. “How long is it?” She asked, scanning it up and down out of curiosity.

Ace laughed and he pulled Selena to him, her back against his stomach. “About six inches.” He said against her neck before plunging her back onto his cock, her pussy excepted it like it belonged there.

Ace began to thrust his hips inside of her, using both hands to guide her up and down as Selena moaned and panted, gripping in the sheets while her legs were spread apart on the mattress, her feet firm on the mattress.

“My God, you’re so cute...” Ace said in her ear. “How can someone be so sexy it’s a crime, but still be adorable?” He gently bit her lobe and then kissed it. Selena moaned softly and began to wiggle her hips, swirling them around, loving the feeling of his cock and piercing pressing harder on each side of her walls.

“Fuck... oh yeah baby, move those hips just like that!” Ace thrusted harder and Selena gasped, he always managed to fill her up so good. She moved her hips around just as he asked and bounced on his cock at the same time, arching her back.

Ace moved one of his hands up to squeeze and grope her large tits, moving his head to suck on one of her big nipples. Selena looked down to watch him savor her tits, their eyes met and Ace released her nipple in favor of going in to kiss her.

As they sloppily made out, Ace’s hand went back to her hips, but went to touch and tease at her clit. Selena moaned desperately into his mouth and bounced on him even harder, moving her hips to cause even more of that delicious friction Ace loved so much.

“Oh God, fuck! Selena, I’m gonna cum!” Ace buried his face into her neck as he thrusted even harder into her wet cunt. Selena arched her head back and moved with him. “Oh yes! You can cum inside me all you want!” She came again, her kegels tightening around his thick cock, feeling everything.

“Fuck!” Ace bit her shoulder as he finally released his thick, hot load inside of her pussy. Selena could feel it filling her up. She bit her lip and moaned in satisfaction. “Fuck yeah...” she muttered to herself.

After Ace finished cumming inside her, he took her off his cock and she turned to him. They laid on the bed and began to make out passionately and exhaustedly. Ace ran his hand down her hair. “That was really nice babe...” he told her through pants.

“Yeah, you were better then I expected.” Selena said, giving him a cheeky grin.

“Haha, yeah I was.” Ace bragged as he wrapped an arm around her. “I don’t usually even go one round, but it’s late and I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“Yeah right.”

“I’ll prove it to ya tomorrow baby, I promise ya...” 

“I doubt it.”


End file.
